Bloodstone Caves
Description Many adventurers have told legends of the Bloodstone, and a few brave souls claim to have seen them. Even after hearing these stories, standing in the presence of such power is still quite... intoxicating. A brilliant Asuran researcher named Gadd assisted us in our search for another Bloodstone. With our help, the Asura would have to decipher a series of insciptions placed by the guardians... odd creatures called inscribed ettins... before we could reach the legendary relic. The guardians were busy shoring up their defenses, and our allies in the Shining Blade had taken an interest in their activities. Their scouts, always on the lookout for enchanted weaponry to use in their struggle against the White Mantle, noticed the Ettins returning to this place repeatedly, where they harvested some sort of magical essences. Barthalos believed they could be weaponized for the Shining Blade's war effort. -Master Dungeon Guide Getting There Go straight east from Gadd's Encampment, hugging the south wall. With careful manuevering you can avoid any fights on the way there. *When you get there, it will look like its blocked by a stone wall. The wall will begin to animate and lift out of the way. If you are in a hurry, you can walk through the stone wall to get to the portal. Quests Completing this dungeon for the first time requires three linked quests, all given by Saerin in Gadd's Encampment: *The Blade's Essence: Floor 1: Killing Paranoia Ettin he will drop the dungeon key required to proceed to floor two. He will also drop the quest item Shimmering Essence, required to get your quest reward from Saerin. *The Arrow's Point: Floor 2: Killing the Crystal Ettin will drop the dungeon key required to proceed to floor three. He will also drop the quest item Arcane Crystal Shard, required to get your quest reward from Saerin. *Crystal Method: Floor 3: Killing the Eldritch Ettin will drop the quest item Spectral Crystal, required to get your quest reward from Saerin. Killing him will also complete the dungeon and spawn the Eldritch Chest. The chest will give one drop (gem, gold or green) for each party member. This quest is repeatable. You only need Crystal Method for any subsequent completions. NPCs *Collectors ** Pekk Allies Revealed by Light of Deldrimor: Level 1 * 24 Dwarven Ghost ally, near the Area Map. Close to the steps to floor 2.A hidden treasure spawns next to it. * Hidden treasure at start of dungeon. * Hidden treasure in the room where the Paranoia Ettin spawns. * Hidden treasure just south east of Paranoia Ettin. Level 2 * 24 Dwarven Ghost ally at first Beacon. * 3 Hidden treasures next to Poison cloud traps in the first room. * 24 Dwarven Ghost ally, by the Middle shrine on floor 2 * Two Hidden treasure in the passage between the middle and end shrine, beside the second of three poison traps. * 24 Dwarven Ghost ally, near the end Shrine on floor 2. Level 3 * Secret Switch on the ground under poison trap next to 2nd Beacon of Droknar on floor 3 that opens the door located at the beginning of floor 3 * Hidden treasure to the left of the Bloodstone * Hidden treasure to the right of the Bloodstone * Hidden treasure by the bridge leading out of the main chamber * Secret Area Floor 3 ** Hidden treasure, take the right passage at the fork, just before the bridge ** 24 Dwarven Ghost ally - take left passage at fork, on top of hill ** Hidden treasure, take left passage at fork, to the right of the hill Bestiary Monsters *Incubus ** 20 Cryptwing Incubus (floors 1 and 2) ** 20 Bloodthirst Incubus (floors 1 and 2) ** 20 Stormcloud Incubus (floors 1 and 2) *Enchanted Weapons ** 24 Enchanted Shield (all floors) ** 24 Enchanted Scythe (all floors) *Ettins ** 28 Forge Master (all floors) ** 28 Tomb Ettin (all floors) *Undead ** 24 Skeleton Archer (end of floor 2 only) ** 24 Skeleton Illusionist (end of floor 2 only) ** 24 Skeleton Wizard (end of floor 2 only) Bosses *Ettins ** 28 Paranoia Ettin (floor 1) ** 28 Crystal Ettin (floor 2) ** 28 First Inscribed (all floors) Boss-like foes *Ettin ** 29 Eldritch Ettin (floor 3) Rewards *When opened, the Eldritch Chest spawns 1 item for each player (2 in Hard Mode) *Items rewards may be: **A Unique item exclusive to this chest: *** Eldritch Sword *** Eldritch Maul *** Eldritch Staff **A gold item ***Weapons exclusive to this reward chest: ****Ancient Moss Staff ****Topaz Scepter **Rare crafting materials ***Diamond ***Onyx Gemstone **A Mantis Dreamweaver Polymock Piece *1500 Dwarven reputation points (2250 in Hard Mode) for a first time completion, and half the points for repeats. Notes *Killing Forge Masters, Tomb Ettins, First Inscribed, as well as Paranoia, Crystal, and the Eldritch Ettin causes their Enchanted Shields to vanish. (Enchanted Scythes are not included with the Ettin/Forgemaster mobs and will not disappear if a nearby Ettin or Forge Master are killed) *Many of the foes are "non-fleshy" enemies, making builds that focus upon using corpses (as minion masters) less effective. However, there should be enough corpses to make a minion master useful inside the dungeon. Just beware of the Enchanted Scythes, who have Banishing Strike. *There are many spawn points, and the dungeon is rather short. However, be prepared for interruptions and daze. *Make sure NOT to activate the Inscription Stone outside of the entrance, or you will be repeating Finding the Bloodstone. If you did so then you can resign and will be right at the entrance to the dungeon. (Can be used to remove DP, though.) *If you're going to take henchmen, take Lo Sha, as he has Ineptitude and is great for taking out all the warriors (and the boss at the end). As always, Zho is a great interrupter. *The final boss group and the two nearby groups (with an Inscribed Ettin in each) are difficult to pull separately. But the groups can be dispatched simultaneously, even in Hard Mode, by most competent parties. *The boss key at the end of floor 2 can be pulled very far out of his large group of undead that become hostile when you attack the ettin. *The Bloodstone Cave dungeon is dungeon #11 according to the Master Dungeon Guide. *It's possible to stand in the area right before the bloodstone, just far enough away, so that the ettin and its group come towards you and retreat, ad infinitum, without taking much damage. Trivia *At the end of level 2 there appears to be 2 broken Graven Monoliths. Category:Gives Dwarven points Category:Dungeons